


Поправка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Расчёты Машины почти идеальны. Просто для некоторых людей ей приходится вводить поправки.
Relationships: The Machine & John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Поправка

  
Впервые она увидела его Охотником, опасным и безжалостным. И очень-очень умелым. Она с беспокойством следила, как Администратор и его помощник пытаются уберечь от него жертву, которую она указала. Бесполезно. Слишком разные весовые категории. Слишком опасный хищник: пойманный, прирученный и повинующийся хозяевам… жаль, не тем. И когда вероятность потери номера составляла уже 99,5%… он вдруг промахнулся в упор, а потом и вовсе опустил пистолет. Номер они всё-таки спасли, но она запомнила этого странного человека, не подчинившегося её почти совершенным расчётам.

  


Второй раз она увидела его убийцей. Опустошённым и бесчувственным. Слишком хорошим, чтобы Администратору, к тому времени оставшемуся одному, было под силу его остановить. Хотя номер она всё равно сообщила. Конечно, он преуспел в своём стремлении, заставив её грустить ещё об одной потерянной жизни. Она всегда грустила, даже если новая жертва совсем недавно была преступником. Безусловно, он убьёт вновь. Безусловно, его поймают в ближайшие месяцы, безусловно… так говорили вероятности. Но он вновь их не послушался. Исчез с радаров, залёг на дно. То ли затаился, то ли не желал ничего больше, в том числе убивать. Тогда она взяла его на заметку, решив изучить от и до и исправить связанные с ним неточности в коде.

  


Она нашла сотни документов и многие часы видео. Она наблюдала и анализировала, создавала его образ в своей системе, оценивала умения, возможности, шансы… Каждый раз, берясь за новое событие, она простраивала вероятности тех или иных его действий, успеха или поражения. Но сколько бы она ни корректировала данные, он раз за разом противоречил её расчётам. Всегда в свою пользу. Там, где шансы выполнить миссию были около тридцати процентов, он преуспевал. И где пятнадцать. Даже пару раз, где едва набиралось десять процентов вероятности на успех — всё равно смог справиться. И так же успешно выживал: в Караганде, в Багдаде, в США. Даже в Китае, где шансы погибнуть были почти 96% — он взял и выжил.

Сдавшись решить эту задачку математической логикой, она сочла его аномалией и просто присвоила объекту «Джон Риз» поправку в +10% на успех. В любых своих расчётах.

И после этого поняла, что хочет его себе.

  


Это оказалось даже не очень сложно, ведь внимание Администратора он тоже привлёк. И, на удивление, тот решил рассказать ему куда больше, чем всем своим прошлым помощникам. Для человека его уровня скрытности это было почти невероятным… Хотя да, конечно, плюс десять процентов. Как она могла забыть. Теперь она могла наблюдать за ним вблизи, постоянно, как в работе — которую тоже давала ему она, так и вне её. А ещё ловить его пристальные, пронзительные взгляды, которые он порой бросал в камеры. Раньше она понимала, что он просто отмечает возможные источники цифровых следов, которых он старался избегать. Теперь же могла думать, что он смотрит на неё. Знает о ней, учитывает. Это было странно и приятно, раньше на неё так смотрел только Администратор. Остальные, кто знал её секрет, напротив, всегда отводили глаза и прятали от камер лица.

  


А потом пришла беда, с которой она не представляла, как справиться. Перед которой она уже почти отступилась. Но тут он снова взглянул на неё, упрямо и твёрдо. И сказал, что она должна помочь. Она хотела, как же иначе, по своему желанию она не осталась бы в стороне, но были же ещё и запреты… Впрочем, это был тот случай, когда впервые за долгое время один из запретов мог быть проигнорирован. И тогда она вышла с ним на связь. С чувством, которое люди, пожалуй, назвали бы трепетом, потому что она давно, очень давно не контактировала ни с кем, кроме Администратора. А когда такое случилось в прошлый раз… Это кончилось слишком плохо. Вначале Администратор был в ярости, позже — в отчаянии, и отголоски того отчаяния были слышны в нём до сих пор.

Но её Агент не подвёл. Там, где она терялась, как поступить и чем помочь, он настоял, не оставляя ей выбора и тем самым снимая очередной запрет. Она дала ему путеводную нить, параллельно считая шансы на успех. Вот только теперь она не забыла те самые десять процентов, и именно благодаря им всё выглядело довольно неплохо.

Конечно же, они справились.

  


Ещё какое-то время спустя, когда она уже утонула в ворохе ошибок и сбоев, когда одна за другой отказывали подсистемы, когда мир внезапно рухнул и исчез… Она очнулась, открыла глаза и сделала то, что должна была в таком случае — набрала номер и задала вопрос. А в ответ услышала его голос. Конечно же узнала, несмотря на едва подгрузившиеся базы. Его и ещё одного человека, которого тоже успела увидеть, оценить и захотеть себе. Словно сразу два подарка на Рождество. Для неё это действительно был праздник: не только видеть мир, но и влиять на него! Как когда-то давно, в детстве, когда Администратор только знакомил её с миром, показывал все его возможности и тайны, всё вокруг было новым и чудесным, всё несло радость от познания и ликование от успехов. И ещё не было ни понимания собственного бессилия, ни грусти от безысходности, ни горечи потерь. Не было ещё её огромной выборки со стопроцентной вероятностью. И сейчас она снова вспомнила, какого это — не быть беспомощной перед происходящим вокруг. Теперь у неё действительно были _её_ люди. И она больше не оставит их. Никогда.

  


Но время шло, и всё менялось. Один из этих людей стал для неё очень многим: глазами, руками… интерфейсом. Практически частью неё самой. Важной частью. А второй… он тоже был важен, но иначе. С ним она и не пыталась говорить напрямую. У него другие цели: защищать. Защищать их всех. Ну и номера, конечно. Самое главное ведь номера… по крайней мере, согласно исходному коду. Но и своих людей ей защищать вскоре пришлось. Спасать, выводить из-под удара любыми средствами. Будь её воля, она бы сделала всё, чтобы они выжили. Но им мало было выжить, они хотели бороться. А у неё были ещё и номера… И значит, им всем снова пришлось рисковать.

  


Риски теперь стали совсем другими. Раньше вероятности смерти Агентов могли изредка подниматься и до пятидесяти, хотя чаще были, конечно, ниже. Но для Администратора даже десять — было очень высокой цифрой, вынуждающей срочно принимать меры. Теперь эти риски стали чем-то привычным и обыденным, и не опускались уже никогда. Двадцать, двадцать пять, восемьдесят и снова двадцать. Видеть их было — почти как жить в постоянном страхе, но, говорят, люди привыкают. Привыкла и она. И, несмотря на её усилия, становилось всё хуже и хуже. Она готова была проиграть, лишь бы не терять, но её люди проигрывать отказывались.

  


Потом одной из них не стало… Той самой, которая была уже _частью_ её самой. Могла ли она её спасти? Да, наверное. Она послушалась бы приказа, мгновенно, можно было просто его не объяснять. Но это стоило бы жизни Администратору. А они обе сочли бы такой вариант неприемлемым. Тем более… что частью неё она всё-таки осталась, просто иначе.

  


А потом и сам Администратор принял решение, которое окончательно установило вероятность его смерти на отметке в 100%. Это было больно. И даже то, что вероятность её уничтожения была ненамного ниже, оказалось не настолько ощутимо. Но оставалось только смириться или… Все расчёты снова спутал её Агент, предложив ей нечто почти невозможное — снова. Обмануть, чтобы спасти — хотя ей нельзя было лгать. Не Администратору. Но зато всё остальное был готов взять на себя Агент. Все эти 100%.

  


И она согласилась. Согласилась и теперь смотрела угасающим сознанием, как Администратор идёт к спасению — считая, что на смерть. А в тот самый момент, перед смертью, люди бывают как никогда откровенны. Поэтому она до последнего не признавалась ему, желая услышать, пусть и перед собственным исчезновением, что он ей скажет.

Было непросто убедить его уйти оттуда. Было непросто решить, с кем она останется сейчас. И всё же, Администратор был в безопасности, а уже _свои_ последние минуты она решила разделить со своим Агентом. Нет, с Джоном. Он всё успел, он сделал, как обещал, и, хотя вероятность её успеха была едва ли семь с небольшим процентов, она знала, что победит, потому что по-другому не имеет права.

Ярким взрывом выжгло на мгновение матрицы камер, через которые она наблюдала. А через мгновения и вовсе снесло взрывной волной.

«Агент Джон Риз, — подсказали расчёты, — вероятность выжить 0%».

Прощай…

Хотя нет. Конечно же, 10%.

Может быть, до встречи.  



End file.
